Someone Save Me
by EmiliaValentine31
Summary: It's been two years after Penny's death, when Dr. Horrible or Billy moves on and falls for one of Penny's old friends. What could go wrong, she's only a slightly suicidal, frost powered girl, that just happens to be the mayor's daughter. (Please give this story a chance , i know i suck at Summary, I will explain her powers in ch. 4!)
1. The Cemetery

_**This is my first ever fan-fic so please don't be to hatefull and mean, pleaseread and reply if you like it...or tell me if it's garbege.**_

_Billy's P.O.V._

_Today was Penny's birth day, I knew I was busy with Dr. Horrible things, but i feel like i need to pay my respects for her. How has it been two years already? The __cemitary__ wasn't much of a walk so i got there in twenty minutes. As i walked over to her grave i saw a girl, she looked like penny, I rubbed my eyes and realized that she wasn't like her at all. She had red hair that seemed to match the roses by her feet percfectly, her skin was also pain, like she hadn't been in the sun for mounths, she also looked a lot 'curvyer' than Penny. My breath cought, she had what looked like huge butcher knife in her hand held to her throught. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her half fearfull half angry. The girl dropped the knife and turned to me wioth huge green eyes._

_"How dare you try to do something like this on Penny's grave?!" As soon as my words came out i regret them._

_"Sh..shut up! you have no right to yell at me! This whole forsaken city didn't even bother to remember her name!...She was my best friend...until that bastard took her away from me!. " As she spoke her voice stared cracking. _

_I realized then that it looked like she had been crying for a long time. I don't know what came over me but I knelt down and hugged her. I had hot tears on my checks _

_"I'm sorry" I whisperd into her ear through tears. _

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

I suddintly felt warmth in what seemed like years of cold, Was he hugging me? After a couple seconds i hugged the stange boy back. After what seemed like a blissfull eternity i let go and spoke.

"My names Scarlett, What's yours?"

"I am D...My name is Billy."

"Did you know Penny?" I asked hopfull that I hadn't been hugging a Complete stranger. He had to swallow back tears before he spoke.

"Yeah...She use to call me her 'Landry Buddy." He gave me a small sad smile. He looked so adorable... Uhg. Bad Scarlett, focus!

I used my overly long gray coat sleve to wipe his tears away.

"Well Billy, It gose without saying that we both miss her, so why don't we be sad and greave together? I know a good froven forgurt place not far from here, Unless you'd rather stay here, even more depressed ?"

He looked up at me suprised. "Sure..."

Whatever i was getting my self into, I didn't care...My new goal is to see him smile.

_**Sorry if it was to short...I hope you'll end up liking it! **__**Bye people, Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Blue eyes and Frostbite

Hellos again, please don't judge me or be mean this is my first fan fiction ever!

Billy's P.O.V.

I have been talking to Scarlett for two months now. She and I usually hang out, which bothered the league some. Everything is going great so far; we really seemed to understand each other. Though I've only told Moist, I have feelings for her. I was day dreaming about us when i heard a text message, it was from Scarlett.

_**I see you! :P. **_

I looked around but couldn't find her.

_**Where? **_

There was as a whisper in my ear that made me jump. "Behind you!" she said in a voice you'd use for 'scary stories'.

"How did you do that?!" I asked well she was laughing.

"A true ninja never reviles her secretes!" She posed like a ninja and we both laughed.

She started loading laundry. "How come you're here, Red?" Red was my nickname for her since see always called me blue eyes.

"Your charms were just to amazing for me to resist..." She winked at me and I could feel my face growing redder than her hair.

"Just kidding, my laundry machine broke, so I'm stuck here...Ugh...I hate doing laundry, It's sooo boring!" Once again we agreed on something. Before I could answer my phone rang. It was dark hourse, crap. His Usual song played...and she started laughing?

"Damn it...I was going to put that as your ringtone as a prank looks like someone beat me to it!" I laughed nervously

"I've got to go, see you later?"

"Sadly no, My Dad is insistent that I go to Captain Hummer's banquet, celebrating the return of the corporate tool!" my eyes widened in surprise that she saw through his lies.

She blushed. "Oh, sorry...I forgot I shouldn't speak that freely with people..." the last part she whispered "It's easy to forget with you..."

"Ah...Don't be...I agree with you." This time her face was red.

"Bye, Red."

"Later, blue eyes"

I walked out leaving my clothes.

*time skip*

I arrived late, again.

"Dr. Horrible that leaves the last part up to you, you're in charge of kidnapping the mayor's daughters. Is that clear?"

"Yes, what's their names?"

"Scarlett and Aqua Blake, you will have to come up with a place for her to stay until the ransom is made, Is that clear?"

I grew paler at the sound of Scarlett's name. "Yes..." this was going to be a nightmare.

Scarlet's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" I yell at my twin sister Aqua.

She laughed at my pain "There not that bad! Look we're matching! And we look damn good too!"

I hated when we matched, we needed to be are on people, not clones. The dress was a dark red almost like blood, it was also short stopping at my mid-thigh, but the main reason i hated it was because it way to tight in all the wrong places.

Though I and my sister were twins, we weren't completely identical. She was taller, tan, and my bust was a whole cup size bigger, looking at her though with my binding bra and the make-up there were only three differences. Her dress was blue and shorter, plus her eyes were blue instead of purple.

"Time to go down stairs and greet the guest! come on it's going to be so much fun!" Aqua yelled excitedly

Before she dragged me down stairs i muttered "If you say so..."

Why can't Dad see through his disuse? My father, the Mayor was talking to 'The Tool'.

''Hello beautiful!" Captain Hammer says noticing me and my sister.

Aqua swooned. "Good-bye prick." i say cold enough to freeze him in his tracks, 's freeze ray aint got shit on me. Before he can recover I walk out to our garden. Why is he following me? Sis looks The same as me and is grueling over him! I disappear into the garden to escape everyone. It's not like anyone will care anyways. Damn, I forgot how pretty the gardens were I've been gone for so long .I stat to sing an old dream. I couldn't help but sing.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If i will it all away_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Suddenly when I touched a rose it froze into a frozen flower .Shit! Not again, I was okay. I got it to stop...I'm slipping again!

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If i will it all away_

I can't lose control...not like before, I'm not evil! okay that could be arguded but I need to pretend to be normal! I can't join you yet penny...for Billy's sake!

_[Chorus]_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end..._


	3. Freezing

Billy's P.O.V ch. 3

_**Disclaim: I own nothing!**_

As I snuck into the vintage style mansion, a bit of red cot my eyes form the gardens. Wow… It took me a moment to realize it was Scarlet; she looked beautiful in a blood red dress similar to my own lab coat. Then i realized the frost, ice and snow illuminating from her. She herself was wearing a fearful expression on her face. Forgetting that I wasn't Billy right now I asked

"What's wrong, Red?" she was still facing the gardens when she spoke.

"I'm okay Bi..." She spun around to face me, and then glared daggers at me; I'd never seen such a hateful look on her face before.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dr. Dick" Despite her words there was a glint of fear in her eyes. Suddenly Captain Hammer came from behind her.

"Stay back, and let me heroically save your life." He said trying to push her back, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I think the word you were looking for was 'horrifically', you're no hero, Hammer" she spat at him with hateful eyes.

I let out an evil laugh. "The girls right you aren't a hero, you're a corporate tool...Now leave, I have more important things to do then make you need more therapy."

Captain Hammer looked confused "If you're not here to fight me, then why did you chase my party?"

I could tell Scarlet was about to say something sarcastic to him but before she could I grabbed her wrist and answered him. "I came for her." Suddenly I used my matter replicater to teleport us to my lab .The impact of it made me trip, falling on her.

She started blushing. "Unless you're a doctor..." I realized my hand was on her chest. **[Technically he is.]**

"Um...sorry..." I could feel my face heating up.

"Huh, Guess I found your weakness." she said mockingly well laughing at me.

"Sh...Shut up you're my captive so...be quite" Dam it I need to focus...I'm Dr. Horrible for evil's shake.

She looked at me obviously amused "Hate to be Captain Obvious here but how am I supposed to stay here if I'm your 'captive'. There's no food or water, anything that looks like a bathroom. Plus I can easy fuck with your experiments if left alone." She had a very good point, not to mention I had no clothes for her and though she looked nice in it I doubt that her dress was confortable.

"I'll go get you some of the things you need…but nothing else…" Before I leave I grab some rope and start to tie her up. Her face got paler then a bright red.

"What the hell is this for you pervert!" It took me a second to realize what she meant. Then I smile at her, put my arms on either side of the chair and lean so can look into her eyes, ignore the fact that I'm only inches away from her face

"This is just to make sure you don't get into anything you shouldn't….How am I the pervert if you were the one thinking something dirty?" The last sentence was a whisper and with that I walked out of the lab chuckling to myself. She was going to smack me when…if she found out who I was.

Scarlet's P.O.V.

What the hell is my mind thinking? I cannot fan-girl over the guy who just kid napped me! Uhg…Suddenly my side started vibrating. After moment of freaking out I realize it's my phone coming from my purse. Yes! He didn't search my bag. I use my ice powers to make a knife. Within seconds the rope snaps. Victory, I then check my phone and see it was my sister.

"Sorry sis you'll have to wait." I mutter to myself, after pondering for a second who to text for help, I send a text to Billy.

**S.O.S. I'm stuck in Dr. Horrible's lab thingy. I.D.K. Where I am. THIS IS NOT A JOKE! Call the cops. i.d.k where he is in the house.**

Upond checking the door I find it unlocked "Dumb ass." Score one for Scarlet

. Within minutes I realize where I am, this is Billy's apartment "Oh, son of a fuck!" Score a million for him.

I let out a sling of curse words. How did I not realize this before? It's not like he even wore a mask! I was about to walk out the door when I realized that would be a bad idea, besides the fact that it's midnight in L.A and I was alone in the worst dress possible.

What would the league of evil thingy do to him if he failed…I mean there probably on his ass already for hanging out with me so much. He does say his co-works always yell at him for being late... Without anything else to do I look for something to wear. I fine a gray hoodie and remember I have some shorts under my dress. I grab a towel and go to his bathroom to take a shower. I knew it was kinda rude but he did kid nap me so I'll call it even.

I turned on the water, locked the door and took off the dress. When in the shower I started thinking about Billy being Dr. Horrible (not in the dirty way!) and began singing.

_**Cemetery**_

_**You saved me there **_

_**Awesome things**_

_**Blossoming **_

_**Want to say **_

_**That I care**_

_**Here I go…**_

_**Stumbling**_

I freeze a bit off the water into a heart then continue singing.

_**With this freezing **_

_**I will stop the world **_

_**With my freezing **_

_**I will find the courage to **_

_**Find the words to **_

_**Tell you how**_

_**How you make me feel **_

_**What's the phrase? **_

By this point the heart melts from the hot water and steam

_**Like a fire**_

_**Kind of hot**_

_**Melt away **_

_**Anyways**_

_**With this freezing **_

_**I will stop his pain **_

_**We'll have frozen yogurt or ice cream **_

_**That's the way to go **_

I finished showering, and got dressed still singing

_**I just think you need time to see**_

_**That I'm the girl to break the seal**_

_**Of the feelings you don't dare to feel**_

_**I'll freeze the world to our will**_

_**Give them all a frightening chill**_

_**That's the plan **_

_**Control the world **_

_**You and me**_

_**Any day**_

I think back to one of the days at the frozen yogurt place.

"I Love you, blue eyes."

"What?"

"I love the blue skies" I laugh awkwardly

_**Anyway **_

_**With this freezing **_

_**I will…**_

There's a knock on the door. Crap! I open it to see Billy… I mean Dr. Horrible at the door with some kind of ray thing pointed at me.

_**Authors note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. They shall be fixed! A special thanks to vampireknight777Hetaliafan for agreeing to help!**_


End file.
